Safe And Sound
|artist= |from = album |tvfilm = |year=2011 |mode=Solo |dg= - - - - |difficulty=Easy |effort=Low ( ) |nogm=5 |pc=C1: C2: C3: C4: C5: |gc='Gloves' C1: C2: C3: C4: C5: Arrows C1: C2: C3: C4: C5: |lc=Green (2014) (Remake) |pictos= 150 |nowc = SafeAndSound |audio = |perf = Anthony Despras (C4) |mc = JDU 1A: 1B: Brown-Reddish 2A: Lemon Green 2B: Green |dura = 3:13 }}"Safe And Sound" by is featured on as an unlockable/code-redeemable song, , and . Appearance of the Dancers The routine is performed as a Solo. Five different dancers switch between the song. Three of them are female and two of them are male. After a certain amount of time, the coach switches into a different dancer. C1 The first dancer is a woman with long brown hair that is straightened. She wears an orange jumpsuit similar to the one in Mas Que Nada,a long golden necklace, a thin black belt around her waist, and a pair of black ankle strap heels. Her outline is magenta. C2 The second dancer is a man with brown hair in a poumpador style. He wears a blue track jacket with green and orange arrows, grey skinny jeans, and green sneakers. His outline is orange. C3 The third dancer is a girl with Pink hair in a pixie cut. She wears a pink tank top with a blue denim vest, a blue skirt, long green socks, and blue creepers. Her outline is pink. C4 The fourth dancer is a man with short brown hair straightened back. He wears a green camo print varsity jacket with yellow sleeves, with an orange undershirt, black skinny jeans, and yellow sneakers. His outline is yellow. C5 The fifth dancer is a girl with brown curly hair. She wears a blue and teal striped loose cropped shirt, pink watermelon shorts, long green socks, and yellow sneakers with black laces. Her outline is blue. Safeandsound coach 1@2x.png|Original Safeandsound coach 1 big.png|Remake Background The background features a yellow screen that has some red stripes on it, with some green grapefruits and bubbles behind it. At some parts of the song, mostly at when the boys are dancing, the screen changes to dark green and the stripes are bright green and bubbly, and behind it is dark green with some blurry lights. At the fifth dancer's performance, the words "Boost Your Style" appear, which is only the case with . Safeandsound background 1.png Safeandsound background 2.png Safeandsound background 3.png Safeandsound background 4.png Gold Moves There are 5 Gold Moves in this routine. Each one belongs to one of the characters. Gold Move 1: Raise your arms and slowly lower them. Gold Move 2: Rub the right side of your head with your right arm. Gold Move 3: '''Throw your right arm in the air and swing it downward while bouncing. '''Gold Move 4: Move your right arm upward and rub your head. Gold Move 5: Duck slightly and swing your right arm and head upward. SafeAndSound gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Safeandsound gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game SafeAndSound gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Safeandsound gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game SafeAndSound gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Safeandsound gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game SafeAndSound gm 4.png|Gold Move 4 Safeandsound gm 4.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game SafeAndSound gm 5.png|Gold Move 5 Safeandsound gm 5.gif|Gold Move 5 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *All Songs S-Z Trivia *'' '' is the third routine to feature coaches who change gender. *Each of the dancers are wearing outfits or accessories from previous dancers. Dancers are listed in order below and state what outfit or accessory the dancer is wearing. **''Mas Que Nada s complete outfit. **Jacket similar to the one worn in ''Electro Body Combat workout. **Skirt from Oath, crop top from Hit The Lights, denim vest from the alternate version of Call Me Maybe, and creepers from Die Young. **Jacket from original version of Good Feeling, and shirt from Beauty And A Beat. **Shoes from C'mon and P1 of In The Summertime, socks from C’mon or Flashdance ... What a Feeling, and shirt from Rich Girl s Chair dance. *A Fructis sponsored website would give out free codes to players before the Uplay one did. For the first couple of days, it was available to all NTSC countries, but it was changed to only be accessible in Canada or with a Canadian IP for those outside of Canada. Despite the website only working for Canada, the codes could be used in any NTSC country. *There is a Beta picture of the routine, where on the top are the PS3 shapes near the names. However, the song cannot be reached on the PS3, due to there being no Redeem Code button on it. **There are also other beta pictures where C1 is in a pose that is not used in the final version. *'' '' was released on March 5, 2014 for the Wii, Wii U, and Xbox 360, for the NTSC region. Players could get it with a Uplay account and receiving a code for it, but now it redirects to the Uplay website. *The first coach has an avatar which can be unlocked by paying 5 Mojocoins, even if the player did not unlock the song yet. **It is also available on for 5 Mojocoins. *Many files for this song were found in . *The menu icon in for this song is different to the one from . The difference is in the colors of the background: the former s is dark green with glass effect, and the latter s is yellow. *The menu assets feature C1 in a dark blue outline. This is fixed in the remake. *The coaches are affected by several glitches: **C1 s hair passes through her armpits. **When C1 gets down, her glove turns to a darker shade of blue. **C3 s tongue and a small portion of her hair sometimes turns blue. **Some little brown spots appear on the upper part of C5 s legs and on her socks. *The Garnier Canada channel uploaded some tutorials about how to make every coach s hairstyle, as well as a Behind the Scenes video.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2mm9KLG6sU4https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gm9Rma-tGXw *In the remade routine, the screen does not flash for a second anymore when one dancer changes to the next. **Also, C1 appears a few seconds after the routine commences and C5 fades away in a shred effect before the background fades at the end. *The transition between each dancer change is very sudden, unlike any Mashup. *"Boost Your Style" does not appear in the background in the remake. **This is because, for and later games, the song is not sponsored by Garnier. ***This is the second such removal of brand promotions from the background since You Make Me Feel... s removal of . **This is also the first song to have a remake for later games, followed by We Can’t Stop. Gallery Game Files Safeandsound cover generic.png|''Safe And Sound'' SafeAndSound Cover Generic.png|''Safe And Sound'' (Original) (without glass effect) Safeandsound cover generic.jpg|''Safe And Sound'' (Remake) Safeandsound cover albumcoach.tga.png| album coach SafeAndSound Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach safeandsound cover albumbkg.png| album background safeandsound cover albumbkg jdu.png| album background safeandsound banner bkg.png| menu banner safeandsound map bkg.png| map background safeandsound cover@2x (updated).jpg| cover SafeAndSound_Cover_1024.png| cover Safeandsound c1 jd2014 ava.png|C1 s avatar on Safeandsound c1 jd2015 ava.png|C1 s avatar on and later games Safeandsound c1 golden ava.png|C1 s golden avatar Safeandsound c1 diamond ava.png|C1 s diamond avatar Safeandsound pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Safeandsound jd2016 menu.png|''Safe And Sound'' on the menu (2016) Safeandsound jd2016 load.png| loading screen (2016) Safeandsound jd2016 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2016) Safeandsound jd2016 score.png| scoring screen (2016) Safeandsound jd2017 menu.png|''Safe And Sound'' on the menu (2017) Safeandsound jd2017 load.png| loading screen (2017) Safeandsound jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2017) Safeandsound jd2017 score.png| scoring screen (2017) Safeandsound jd2018 menu.png|''Safe And Sound'' on the menu (2018) (Christmas skin) Safeandsound jd2018 load.png| loading screen (2018) Safeandsound jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2018) safeandsound c1.png| gameplay (C1) safeandsound c2.png| gameplay (C2) safeandsound c3.png| gameplay (C3) safeandsound c4.png| gameplay (C4) safeandsound c5.png| gameplay (C5) Promotional Images Safeandsound promo 1.jpg|C5 in a banner for the Fructis promotion Safeandsound promo 2.png Safeandsound promo 3.jpg|Advertisement for the free code on Uplay Safeandsound promo gameplay 1.jpg Safeandsound promo gameplay 2.jpg Beta Elements safeandsound_cover@2x.jpg|Beta cover Safeandsound promo gameplay 2.jpg|Unused move Safeandsound promo gameplay 3.jpg|Beta C2 s appearance (his hair, bracelets and pants are in a darker shade) Others Safeandsound glove glitch.png|Glitch with C1 s glove Safeandsound tongue glitch.png|Glitch with C3 s tongue Safeandsound hair glitch.png|Glitch with C3 s hair Safeandsound leg glitch.png|Glitch with C5 s leg Safeandsound leg glitch 2.png|Glitch with C5 s sock Videos Official Music Video Capital Cities - Safe And Sound (Official Video) Gameplays Safe And Sound - Just Dance 2014 Safe And Sound - Just Dance Now Safe And Sound - Just Dance 2016 Safe And Sound - Just Dance 2017 Safe And Sound - Just Dance 2018 Safe and Sound - Just Dance 2019 Safe And Sound - Just Dance 2020 Extractions Safe And Sound - Just Dance 2014 (Extraction) Safe And Sound - Just Dance Now (No GUI) Behind-the-Scenes Garnier Fructis Exclusive Behind the Scenes of the Just Dance 2014 TV Shoot Garnier Fructis - Dance Proof Your Hair References Site Navigation it:Safe And Sound de:Safe And Sound tr:Safe And Sound Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Solo Males Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Anthony Despras Category:Console Exclusives Category:NTSC Exclusives Category:Remade Songs